marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Epic Illustrated Vol 1 10
* Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Bird | Writer2_1 = Steadroy Cleghorne | Penciler2_1 = Steadroy Cleghorne | Inker2_1 = Steadroy Cleghorne | Colourist2_1 = Steadroy Cleghorne | Letterer2_1 = | Editor2_1 = | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Races and Species: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = Liaison | Writer3_1 = Roger McKenzie | Penciler3_1 = Jeff Easley | Inker3_1 = Jeff Easley | Colourist3_1 = Jeff Easley | Letterer3_1 = | Editor3_1 = | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Races and Species: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle4 = Dr. Watchstop Faces the Future | Writer4_1 = Ken Macklin | Penciler4_1 = Ken Macklin | Inker4_1 = Ken Macklin | Colourist4_1 = Ken Macklin | Letterer4_1 = Tom Orzechowski | Editor4_1 = | Synopsis4 = | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Races and Species: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle5 = Children of the Stars | Writer5_1 = Charles Vess | Penciler5_1 = Charles Vess | Inker5_1 = Charles Vess | Colourist5_1 = | Letterer5_1 = | Editor5_1 = | Synopsis5 = | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Unnamed old lady * * * * Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * Bronwen's parents Races and Species: * * * * * Dwarves Locations: * * ** Castle of Lord Nizenthor * ** Items: * Lord Nizenthor's soul-stone | StoryTitle6 = Flightus Interuptus | Writer6_1 = Arthur Suydam | Penciler6_1 = Arthur Suydam | Inker6_1 = Arthur Suydam | Colourist6_1 = Arthur Suydam | Letterer6_1 = | Editor6_1 = | Synopsis6 = | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Races and Species: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer7_1 = Chris Claremont | Penciler7_1 = John Bolton | Inker7_1 = John Bolton | Colourist7_1 = | Letterer7_1 = Tom Orzechowski | Editor7_1 = | StoryTitle7 = Marada the She-Wolf | Synopsis7 = | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * Ashandriar soldiers ** ** * * Antagonists: * * Egyptian priest/sorcerer * War party out of Germanica * * * * ** Other Characters: * * * * * * Julius Caesar (or his impersonator)Category:Charles Cotta (Earth-616)/MentionsCategory:Julius Caesar (Earth-616)/Mentions * * * * * * Races and Species: * * * ** ** ** * * ** *** Locations: * ** East *** *** **** Karashnur's tower *** *** **** ***** *** *** *** *** ** *** *** Near the Rhine *** *** *** Undisclosed frontier post *** **** ***** * * * Mount OlympusCategory:Mount Olympus/MentionsCategory:Olympus (Realm)/Mentions Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer8_1 = Pepe Moreno | Penciler8_1 = Pepe Moreno | Inker8_1 = Pepe Moreno | Colourist8_1 = Pepe Moreno | Letterer8_1 = | Editor8_1 = | StoryTitle8 = The Weapon | Synopsis8 = | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Other Characters: * * Generals and admirals * British troops * German troops Races and Species: * Locations: * ** ** Western Front ** * Items: * The Formula / gas Vehicles: * Events and Eras: * Great WarCategory:World War I ** 1917 | Writer9_1 = Kaze Shinobu | Penciler9_1 = Kaze Shinobu | Inker9_1 = Kaze Shinobu | Colourist9_1 = Kaze Shinobu | Letterer9_1 = | Editor9_1 = | StoryTitle9 = Heart and Steel | Synopsis9 = | Appearing9 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Races and Species: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * "Press Gang" is the first chapter of Abraxas and the Earthman. * "Flightus Interuptus" is a Cholly and Flytrap story. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}